Percy Jackson and annabeth chase - truth or dare
by sweetsons
Summary: This is my first fanfiction.Hope you like it.If you aren't 12 and above, please don't read it. And pls review. :-) What happens when Percy drags Annabeth into a game of truth or dare? No one is a couple. Does this game bring out everyone's feelings? Read to know. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting by the lake, my feet dipped in water and thinking about something when I sensed a presence around me.I wastook out my dagger and immediately pointed it towards the direction of the presence.

"Hey! Whoa!Chill Annabeth,it's me.", I heaved a sigh of relief as Percy put his arms in the air in surrender.

"You startled me,Seaweed ,have any work for me?",I asked.

"We're playing truth or dare in my cabin."

"So you came to ask me whether I'd like to join you?"

"You know,it doesn't really matter whether you'd like to come or not". My heart sank a little when I heard he not care about me? "I am gonna take you nevertheless of the fact that you wanna come or not.",he replied,smiling goofily.

"Oh!Well,you needn't do that; I'm in.", I said,grinning.

"So let's go!"

Percy literally dragged me to the we reached there, I saw these people-Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor, Chris, Nico, Thalia, Bianca, Katie, Piper, Silena, Drew, Luke, Beckendorf, Rachel, Frank, Hazel and Jason. Great.I'm dead.

"So,I'll tell the rules.",Percy started.

**(A/N:I know that Bianca,Silena,Beckendorf and Luke are supposed to be I thought these character may add a kick to my story,so I added is not evil in this story,if that question arises in anyone's mind. Morover, no one's a couple as yet.)**

**PERCY'S POV**

"So,I'll tell the of us will swear on the river styx that we will tell the you fail to do a truth,you kiss any person present here and if you don't do a dare,you remove one article of ?So I'll start?",I asked and everyone nodded.

So I lifted my eyes and checked who will my first victim I got it.

"Thalia,truth or dare?",I asked innocently.

"Dare!", she replied confidently.

"Fine.I dare you to kiss Mr.D",I said and immediately, all of us went to the floor, laughing our heads off. Thalia's look darkened.

**THALIA'S POV**

"WHAT THE HECK,PERCY?!DO YOU WANNA GET ME KILLED?",I screamed. Then I had a brainwave. I'm so intelligent!

"I'm not doing it!", I said as I removed my shoes.

Everyone looked glum. "What?",I asked before I continued. "Okay,Katie, truth or dare?"

**KATIE'S POV**

"Umm, truth."

"Which guy do you like,and no family members included." SHIT!

"Travis", I replied nervously.

Travis and I both blushed deeply.

"Hey! You like me?!", Travis asked excitedly. I blushed even more and he chuckled.

"Frank, truth or dare?"

"Truth".Wise choice.

"So my question is…

**Hey! You liked it? I'll update as soon as I have 3 pls review.**

**;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!I still can't believe that I got 11 are a big deal for me 'coz this is my first guys!I couldn't have done it without your help and ,here it is, Chapter 2…Enjoy! ;-)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO/HOO,Rick does.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FRANK'S POV**

"So,my question is…", Katie began,and I gulped "Who is the girl whom you like?And exceptions include family members and girls who are _way _too younger than you",Katie smirked as my face paled.

"I…,I…,I LIKE HAZEL!",I blurted out,obviously, I was nervous and frustrated. I glanced over at all looked ,Silena squeled and jumped up and down in ,Piper joined her.

Hazel looked shocked beyond face was a complete mixture of many expressions:happiness,sorrow,pain,delight,excitement,anger; what happened next caught me off blushed.

SHE BLUSHED?SHE BLUSHED!YES!

Even I immediately blushed but recovered quick. "Nico,truth or dare?"

"Dare.",I smirked.I had the perfect thing for him.I leaned over and whispered to him, "I dare you to kiss Thalia."

Nico blushed tomato red immediately as he asked, "Do I…,do I have to…?" "YES!",I replied quickly.

**NICO'S POV**

"YES!",Frank replied enthusiastically.I was doomed.I felt nervous.

"Are you fine,Nico?",Thalia leaned in and asked,concern in her voice.l immediately forgot all my nervousness and bent towards her. I cupped her face in my hands and brought my lips closer to hers.

Silena and Piper were looking hyper-excited while Drew was upset,as I closed the distance between mine and her was magical.

She was shocked at gasped in the kiss but immediately got lost into it closed her eyes and I closed mine. her lips were warm and tasted like sugar floss.

Well,the truth is,I like her a lot,in that it way. Understood?No?Go figure it out.

Anyways ,I got sooooo lost into it that when we pulled apart for air,everyone,including Thalia and me were breathing heavily. Jason 's face was priceless.I mean,come on! It's not every day that you get to see your sister getting kissed.

I and Thalia breathed heavily.

"That was…,that was,wow!", I nodded.

Connor said,completely shocked, "You guys were making out for seven and half minutes!" I gasped at that.C'mon,it seemed just like ,did Thalia like it? Only one way to know.

" or dare?"

"Truth."

Yess!That's what I wanted to hear.

"Did you like the kiss we shared?And do you like me?"

"I…,I Loved the kiss. But Nico,I don't like you…",my heart sank. "…I love you.",She continued. My heart immediately lifted up.I was about to ask about the hunters of Artemis and their vow when she stood up and spoke,

"I,Thalia Grace,daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis,quit the hunters because I cannot stay a maiden anymore. I have admitted my undying love to Nico Di Angelo,thus broken the I don't regret it."

Everyone looked shocked and thunder rolled across the sky.I stared at her in awe,when all of a sudden,she felt drained of energy and fell to the ground.

I caught her and helped her smiled as she continued, "I love you,Nico".I smiled and kissed her on her temples, "I love you too."

"Okay,Bianca,truth or dare?"

Bianca gulped and I could feel her muscles tense.

"I choose…"

**What does Bianca choose?Ha,ha! Sorry for the wasn't getting any good can send ideas!All reviews to all those who reviewed on chapter 1. I promise I'll update as soon as I get 5 , please review.**

**-Sweetsons.**

**;-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola friends!Wow!I sent in chapter 2 only yesterday and I got the number of reviews I wanted just today!Thanks for the reviews,guys!It means a lot to me. **** Okay,so for you,here it is….Chapter …. ;-) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO/HOO,Rick does.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**CONNOR'S POV**

"Okay,Bianca,truth or dare?",Nico asked his elder sister.

"I choose…,dare?",Bianca it sounded more like a question than an .This is gonna be fun!

"Okay, sis! Quit the Hunters of Artemis, forever. Ha!"

"Whaaat ?!But…, but…,okay! Just for you , Nico."

Wow! The girl had guts. Let's see this now.

"I, Bianca Di Angelo, quit the Hunters of Artemis for good. Forgive me, Lady Artemis."

She sat back down ,I could tell from her face that she was feeling extremely weak now. Nico looked like he was going to explode because of happiness .I mean, obviously. You have to be happy if your sister decides to stay with you for life.

My thoughts were interrupted with Bianca's voice.

"Truth or dare ,Stoll?"

"Which Stoll ;elder or younger?",Travis and I asked together. We realized this soon enough and high-fived as we grinned crookedly.

"Umm ,Connor!"

"Dare! A Stoll never backs down.", I replied confidently.

Bianca smirked -oh.I'm in for it.

"I dare you to let the Aphrodite girls give you a makeover, so you look like a girl. Then, you must go to the Apollo cabin and flirt with Will Solace.", she grinned triumphantly.

"SHEESH!Okay!As I said, a Stoll never backs down!"

"Come along then!", Silena, Piper and Drew screamed together as Silena and Drew dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Travis ,save me!", I wailed but my brother did nothing. He just shrugged.

"Great!"

**SILENA'S POV**

Ooh! I was so excited. It's so much time since I gave a boy a makeover.

"Connor, sit here!", I ordered. "Drew ,will you go get the blonde wig from the closet?",I asked, using my charm speak.

"Sure, why not?"

"Connor, sit still. Don't move AT ALL!"

I first used compact .I then used some baby pink blush. Hmm, I think hot pink lip gloss would do. I searched my lip gloss stand for the hot pink shade. He winced as I applied it.

"SIT STILL!"

Connor sat still. He was probably terrified. What? I know I can be dangerous at times.

I applied purple eye shadow and silver eye liner. And, ah! My mascara would look awesome! Black mascara found its way to his eyelashes.

Meanwhile, Drew returned with a curly blonde wig. I smirked as firmly placed the wig on his head. Hmm ,for the clothes.

I searched my cupboard and fished out a hot pink tank top and dark blue denim jeans.

"Mitchell! Help him change into this.", I called out to my half-brother.

"Righto!", he exclaimed happily as he pulled Connor into the changing room. Five minutes later, they came out.

Connor was looking stunning!

"OMG, CONNOR! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! COME ON NOW. WILL IS SOOOOO GOING TO GO FREAKING CRAZY WHEN HE SEES YOU.", I gave words to my thoughts.

"First, we'll go to the Poseidon cabin.", Drew added.

When we entered the cabin, Connor fidgeted nervously and everyone stared at him, completely shocked! Travis quickly took pictures and everyone fell to the ground, laughing their heads off.

"Excellent job, Silena and Drew!", Annabeth exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Let's go now", Drew squealed and I nodded.

**WILL'S POV**

I was playing my guitar when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find a hot chick smiling at me.

"Hi beautiful!"

"Hey handsome! Canni is the name. I'm new at camp. Someone told me that I'd find a hot Apollo kid called Will Solace. But, my, my! You look hotter than any guy I've ever seen. Care to tell me your name"

Wow! I never knew I had that reputation here .

"_I_ am Will Solace, the hotty whom you were searching, babe!"

"Uh, nice to see you! I'm a Hermes kid by the way!"

"Seemed you are an Aphrodite one. You're so pretty!"

"Gods, that's so sweet! I'll get going now! Goodbye!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

I closed the door but the face seemed identical. Do I follow her?

**Will Will come to know about Connor? He he! Cliffy again ,huh? Sorry for that! All reviews and ideas welcomed! I promise I'll update as soon as I get 5 , please review.**

**-Sweetsons.**

**;-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I was stuck in the middle of somewhere.**

**Thanks for the reviews,guys!It means a lot to me. **** Okay,so for you,here it is….Chapter …. ;-) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO/HOO,Rick does.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**CONNOR'S POV **

I decided when I was running away from the Apollo cabin, that one thing is for sure. I'm gonna get back at Bianca.

As I sat back in my place, I was blushing furiously and everybody was laughing their heads off.

"Your video already has 6457 views, 4765 likes and 1072 comments on youtube!", Travis shouted with glee. SHIT SHIT SHIT! When did my moron brother put that on youtube?

"Katie, truth or dare?", I asked. Travis immediately stopped laughing. This was gonna be fun.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Leo on the lips.", I smirked. Katie and Travis looked priceless. Revenge is sweet. Travis had told me once that he was madly in love with Katie Gardnr and would do anything to kiss her.

Katie got up, went to Leo, gave him a quick peck on the lips, came and sat down.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?", Katie started.  
>"Dare.", Annabeth replied.<p>

"I dare you to….", and Katie whispered the rest of the dare into her ears.

Annabeth was shocked, but I could see another expression in her eyes. Happiness? Joy? Excitement?

**PERCY'S POV**

The rest of the dare was whispered in her ear. If Katie said anything like kissing another guy, I would personally make her and Travis' life hell at camp. 'coz…, 'coz I love her. I do.

Annabeth got up, came up to me, held my palm and forced me to stand.

"Wha…?", I couldn't finish because just then, Annabeth touched her warm lips to mine.

It was nothing like what I had dreamed in the last few months. We had our eyes closed. She was so warm and comfortable. I moved my arms around her waist and her hands found their way around my neck. This deepened the kiss.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I won easily. My tongue explored her mouth. It tasted like strawberry milkshake. Then I allowed her to do the same.

When we broke, both of us were breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed.

When she opened her eyes, I spoke, "Gods of Olympus… that was magical… unimaginable.", Annabeth nodded.

"Percy, I love you.", she murmured. I smiled and muttered the same.

We looked at everyone. They had shocked look on their faces. Silena was smiling like crazy," Percy, Annabeth, you kissed for full seven and half minutes."

"Rachel, truth or dare?", Annabeth had chosen her.

"Uh, truth"

"Chicken", I murmured.

"Okay! Who is your current crush right here?"

I started giggling. Rachel looked shocked. She murmured something but none could hear it.

"Louder!", Annabeth commanded.

"LUKE!"

**Cliffy again ,huh? Sorry for that! All reviews and ideas welcomed! I promise I'll update as soon as I get 5 , please review.**

**-Sweetsons.**

**;-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hi guys! I am putting up the chapter 5 for you all. Enjoy! ;-D**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RACHEL'S POV**

"LUKE!", I shouted quickly. I was feeling so embarrassed at that moment. I had never wanted Luke to know this, because he may break his friendship with me. He may reject me. Ohhh! I'm soooo going to get back at Annabeth for this. She wanted me and Luke to break up.

I couldn't meet Luke's eyes. But when I did, he was smiling softly at me. I was surprised. But I was happy nevertheless. Luke was sitting beside me. He just cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips closer to mine.

I wanted to scream in joy as his lips touched mine. I melted into him. One of his arms was around me waist and the other was playing with my hair.

My hands were intertwined around his neck. When we broke, he murmured something nobody else except me could hear.

" I love you , Rachel.", I was in pure bliss.

" I love you too, Luke."

At this, he hugged me real tight and I hugged him back. We heard some 'coughs' from behind and released each other ,just to see everyone eyeing us. I blushed and sat straight. Luke put an arm around me as he sat straight, as well.

Annabeth was forgiven. I must thank her, actually.

"Jason, truth or dare?", I asked.

" Truth will do."

" Who is YOUR crush out here?"

**PIPER'S POV**

" Who is YOUR crush out here?", Rachel asked him.

Gods.

Here was my chance to know whether he loves me or not. Because I do.

" No one." , Jason said. Almost everyone knew that I had a thing for him. If only you knew what I mean. I couldn't control it.

I was on the verge of tears when I stood up and ran out of the cabin, with tears in my eyes. My biggest fear, the fear of rejection, came true.

I ran towards the forest and stumbled upon a rock. I had twisted my foot. Gosh! It hurt sooooo badly, but not as much as my heart pained now, because of Jason.

**IN THE CABIN**

**JASON'S POV**

" What's wrong with her? Is she fine?", I asked, worriedly.

" You are lying.", Grover snapped, " You _do _like someone. I can feel and read your mind. I'm a satyr." I froze.

" How _can_ you be so oblivious, Jason?", Annabeth asked angrily. Oblivious…, me…?,

" Piper ran away because of you. You're so oblivious that you can't see, that she loves you with all her heart. You hurt her terribly when you said you do not love any one.", Annabeth practically shouted at me.

What? She loves me with all her heart? I love her too.

" I'm going to find her.", I stood up and ran.

I was running in the woods when I heard muffled and unmistaken sobs of a girl. I ran in the direction of the sobs when, from behind a bush, I saw a girl sitting in the woods. I went out of there and moved towards her.

" Pipes?", I had to talk to her.

She looked startled at my voice. When she looked at me, I was sure I would burst into tears myself. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still streaming down her eyes.

I wanted to kill myself at that moment. Piper tried to get up, she did too. When she tried to run further, she flinched and fell to her feet. Was she injured?

Oh my god.

I ran towards her and sat by her. Why wasn't she meeting my eyes?

" Piper, look at me.", I said softly. When she did not, I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. She was still damn upset. Why wouldn't she be? I have been such a jerk.

" Jason. Just because I have twisted my ankle, it does not mean I'm helpless."

" You twisted your ankle? Let me see.", I tried to touch her ankle but she pulled it away. There was a bit of blood trickling down her forehead.

I understood that she had fallen. She needed help. I lifted her in my arms, bridal style and she started to protest,

" Jason! Put me down this instance! I need no help."

" I love you, Piper. I just couldn't say it in front of everyone."

More tears trickled down her cheeks. Tears of joy. She just put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was overwhelmed and kissed her back. I took her to the infirmary from where we headed back to the cabin.

**A/N: That's it. How was it? Hope you enjoyed. Read and review please.**

**- Sweetsons… **

**;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi guys! I am putting up the chapter 6 for you all. Enjoy! ;-D**

**CHAPTER 6**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I had just decided that I was gonna kill Jason for hurting Piper, if he came back without her. And if she enters with tears in her eyes, Jason would get in the bad list of me, Annabeth Chase.

When he entered, I must say I was pleasantly surprised to see piper in his arms. I smiled and he sat, grinning widely.

" well, the actual truth is, my true crush is Piper.", Jason said, pecking Piper on the lips. Piper smirked and Annabeth smiled.

" Truth or dare, G-man?", Jason asked.

" Dare! Bring it on."

" Eat non-veg."

"WHAAAA?!", Grover cried dramatically, "no way!"

With that he took off his shirt. I could see Juniper drooling. Why? God knows. I can't see what's so attractive in a furry chest. These tree girls have weird but cool selections. Because Grover has been very mature and cool at times.

" Chris, truth or dare.", Grover smirked.

**CHRIS' POV**

" Dare.", I said and immediately regretted seeing Grover's smirk.

" Go and kiss Clarisse straight on the lips.", Grover laughed and everyone joined in.

" Are you sure, Grover? Clarisse might kill him.", Bianca said, with _' a lot of concern'_. I gulped. Well, I had a huge crush on Clarisse since the day I saw her. So it mightn't be bad. Just that I dunno what she thinks of me.

I guess everyone was just expecting me to take my shirt off, because when I stood up saying that I will do it, they looked shocked.

" Chris… Clarisse may actually kill you.", Rachel said, this time clearly concerned. Bianca and the others nodded as well.

" No problem. I anyways like her in _that_ way. So I won't regret it."

" Considering the fact that she lets you do it. I wouldn't be surprised if she punches you in your gut before you kiss her.", Beckendorf said.

But I kept walking with the others closely watching.

I saw Clarisse at spear fighting. She had just defeated an Ares kid.

She looked beautiful when her hair fell out of her ponytail. She was walking towards the infirmary just them. I figured she might have injured herself a bit while fighting.

Well, she was tough, so I didn't worry much.

I ran up to her and went closer to her. Clarisse smiled warmly when she saw me. Gods of Olympus … I swear I love that smile.

Me and her were on good terms… until now. Let's see later.

" What's up, Chris?"

" Nothing much, Clarisse. Actually there's something on my mind which I have been wanting to do for months. I really wanna do it. Else, whenever my death awaits me, I will regret not doing it. I need your help for it. Will you?"

" Chris Rodriguez. If you ever talk about your death in front of me or anyone once more, I swear I'll beat you to pulp. Anyways. I'll gladly help you. All you have to do is ask. What is it, by the way?"

I smiled.

"This…",Clarisse never got to ask me what, because at that moment, I firmly placed my lips on hers. She closed her eyes. I could say that she was startled because she first gasped into the kiss, but slowly started melting into it. I put my arms around her waist and her arms were around my neck.

When we broke, we were both heavily breathing.

" If you wanted to do this earlier, why didn't you?", she asked smiling.

I just shrugged.

"I'll get going now. Bye, sweetheart.", I waved her good bye.

When I found the others, they looked at me like I was an alien.

" I knew she had a crush on you as well. She had told me herself. But still, it was quite brave on your part.", Silena smiled. I smiled as well as we headed towards the cabin.

**A/N: That's it. How was it? Hope you enjoyed. Read and review please.**

**- Sweetsons… **

**;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've got nothing to say. Just, enjoy the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**CHRIS' POV**

Kissing Clarisse is like a dream come true. But now, I've got a plan.

" Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Get Clarisse to join our game."

He visibly gulped. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and then looked at me with an expression that said-

_Dude! She might be your girl friend but do you have plans to get us killed?! If we try any trick on her she'll smother us to a thousand or more pieces!_

I just shrugged. Luke got up and went outside. I guided him by telling him to go to the infirmary.

**CLARISSE' POV**

Well, I had this _huge_ crush on Chris ever since I saved him from the Labyrinth. And today, he did what I was pining to do for months. He kissed me.

My stomach is still doing acrobatics on just thinking of that. I was thinking about him when Luke Castellan came running up to infirmary. I had barely noticed Will helping the bandage on my arm.

" Heh-heh-heh! Hey, C-C-Clarisse,", he stammered and I frowned.

" You've had plans for dying, punk?"

He gulped and I managed a laugh.

"I-I-I was just w-w-w-wondering if you would l-l-like to join us for a g-game of t-t-truth or d-d-d-dare?", he laughed nervously.

" Truth or dare, huh?", I raised an eyebrow, "well, why not?", I smiled. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. But when he saw Will, he immediately regretted. Will was boiling with anger and embarrassment.

" Truth or dare? So it was that Connor Stoll who had picked that prank on me? Oh god! Dad! Is this a joke? You couldn't have given me enough sense so as to the _'girl'_ with whom I had flirted with, was Connor?!", he shouted looking upwards.

I laughed. A genuine laugh and Luke joined me.

"Come on in Will", Luke said, "have your revenge."

I, Luke and Will stormed off to the Poseidon cabin.

**CONNOR'S POV**

I was sitting and talking to Travis when the door opened and a very humiliated and angry Will Solace entered. Hermes ,save me!

He came over to me and I gulped. He held me by the collar and lifted me in the air.

"YOU….! YOU MISERABLE MONKEY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDE FOR IT!"

" BIANCA…. DARED…..ME.", I managed.

His expression softened and went to a smirking and slightly blushing Bianca Di Angelo.

Will settled and Chris looked ever happy to see Clarisse, who settled beside him and gave him a quick peck.

**TRAVIS' POV**

" Travis, truth or…", Luke started but was cut off,

" Dare!", he smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

" I dare you to kiss Katie in front of Chiron and Mr. D"

Uh-oh. Kissing Katie is fine by me. But why in front of Chiron and Mr. D?

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy again, I was running short of ideas. Pls review and ideas are accepted with happiness.**

**~ Sweetsons.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**KATIE'S POV**

Gods of Olympus, I love Travis more than anything in this world. I'm definitely glad that I have a chance to practically _kiss_ my crush of a long time. But, what will Chiron and Mr. D say? Gods…

Luke is an angelic-demon. Yes he is.

Now my dear Travis will say his favourite dialogue,

" A Stoll never backs down", he said just as I thought of it. I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to where Chiron and Mr. D were sitting, playing some weird game.

" Hey 'Tratie' fans! Wanna see a great show?", he yelled.

"Tratie= Travis+Katie, Mr. D! Don't look so confused!", I accompanied.

They looked confused ;but as soon as they saw Travis touch his lips to mine, they stood shocked. And before they got time to protest, we ran off.

Everyone was cooing at the Poseidon cabin. I blushed and sit beside Travis.

**CLARISSE' POV**

" Clarisse, truth or dare?"

" Dare, punk!"

" Run around the whole campus, yelling, '_Hey! I'm single! So if anyone wants a girl friend or a kiss, call me!'._ And while shouting this, you need to wear Drew's micro-mini skirts and Silena's hot pink tank top."

I froze. I got up, walked to Travis and punched him in the nose. Everyone laughed and Travis winced. I smirked and went to the changing room. When I came out, everyone's jaw practically dropped, and I blushed. I looked at Chris, jus to see him drooling.

I blushed even harder and ran outside yelling the words, "Hey! I'm single! So if anyone wants a girl friend or a kiss, call me!", I blushed when I saw some guys giggling and some drooling.

Can someone remind me later that I'm supposed to kill every single guy here? Thanks!

When I entered back, the scene before me was hilarious! Chris was holding a sword up Travis' neck. Travis already had several injuries.

"Thanks Chris!"

He just smiled.

" Truth or dare, Princess?"

When I said that, everyone's gazes went to Annabeth.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Princess. Or. You. Will. Have. The. Time. Of. Your. Life.

And I want dare", she glared.

And to be honest, I was actually a bit terrified.

" Jeez! Okay. Wear Silena's shortest and hottest gown and let the Aphrodite girls give you a makeover. Then stay with it for the rest of the game.

I smirked and Annabeth's face paled.

Thalia and Nico started laughing.

Soon Annabeth came after the makeover and believe me, she definitely deserves the nickname "princess".

Everyone was staring at her. She just blushed and sat next to an already fainted Percy.

" I guess it's quite late now, huh? We should go to sleep you know. Today was fun.", Princess stated and everyone nodded.

Thus ended the Historic game of demigod truth or dare…..

**A/N: DONE! STORY FINISHED! DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW!**

**~Sweetsons…**


End file.
